Harry Potter and the Marauding Timetravellers
by fluffybunniesofdoom25
Summary: Timetravel fic. No slash. James, Sirius, and Remus are sent to Harry's time. Summary sucks. Better story, I hope. Pairings inside.
1. arrival

Hello, it's fluffybunniesofdoom25 here with my very first Harry Potter fanfiction/crickets chirping/ ok, ok. So it's not that exciting, I get it. Anyhoo, I know that this is a _really_ overused plot, like so overused you could probably find spin-offs of the exact same fanfic, by the same author. Right. Well, I just thought that maybe I should give this thing a try, and I'll try to update more often then I usually do. Of course, updating at all would be more than usually for me. /laughs humorlessly/

Pairings will be as follows:

James/Lily (duh)

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

older Lupin/Tonks

Sirius/Luna

Right. This fic'll take place at the beginning of Harry's sixth year, and the Marauders will also be in their sixth year because I can't handle Dumbledore not being there, just to clear up any confusion. 

Chapter I

September 1, 1976

It was a beautiful summers day in the English countryside, which went totally unnoticed by the Marauders as they sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, planning their first prank of the school year.

"It has to be huge if we're going to make an impression on the new firsties." said Remus, who recently had come back from his prefect duties.

"Oh, don't worry, Moony, it will be." said Sirius, with a large smirk on his face. "The Great Hall will never know what hit it."

"This is going to be the greatest sorting ever." James marveled, with an evil, self-satisfied grin on his face.

"I still think the pixies might be a bit much, though…"

"Yeah, Moony, but it's not like we're going to really _hurt_ anybody-"

"But we _are_ going to hurt somebody. Namely Snivellus, Prongs."

"Yeah, but he's a greasy prick, so it's ok."

"Oh, well. At least nothing can go wrong."

Unfortunately, Peter decided just that minute to come in holding a time-turner and yell, "Hey, you guys, look what I found," then dropped it in his clumsiness, sending Remus, James, and Sirius away in a puff of smoke.

September 1, 1996

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" asked Hermione, as she and Ron came in from their prefect meeting.

"I'm fine. So how was your meeting?" Harry asked the brunette and redhead curiously.

"It was more boring than Percy when he goes on about thin-bottomed cauldrons." said Ron, seething.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald. You honestly can't expect it to be all that entertaining, can you?" asked Hermione, in an attempt to calm him down.

"I would still like a little bit of excitement once in a while."

Just then the three Marauders popped into the same train car as the last word escaped Ron's lips.

"OUCH, MOONY, YOU"RE ON MY HEAD!" yelled Sirius, as Remus got off of him.

"Hey, Moony? Where are we?" asked James, failing to noticed three shocked teens staring at them from the other end of the compartment.

"I think we should be asking when. That was a time turner Wormtail was holding," replied Remus somewhat casually.

"Right. Remind me to kill him when we get back, won't you, Remus?"

"Sure thing, Prongs. I'd like a go at him myself when we get back."

"Okay, you two, this is great conversation and all but there is something I _really_ would like to know. When the hell are we!" Sirius said through the headache that came when Moony sat on him.

"Why don't we ask them?" Moony said, finally noticing the three gaping teenagers.

"Bloody hell. That one looks just like you Jamie." Sirius said, pointing to Harry.

"S-Sirius?" Harry stuttered, not wanting to believe it.

"Of course I'm serious. You could be his twin!"

"No. Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yep. That's me!"

"But you can't be. You're dead."

"Sorry, I'm still alive."

"But you are dead. I watched you die."

"Listen. I might be Sirius, but I'm never dead serious." Sirius said, at which James and Remus started massaging their temples.

"Ok," James said, " as fun as this is, I can't consciously let him put you three innocents through this. What year is this?"

"1996," said Hermione bravely.

"What!" yelled Sirius, jumping up and banging his head on the luggage rack, which did nothing to help his headache.

"Ok. We need to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible." Remus said calmly.

"How long till we get to Hogwarts?" asked James.

"A-about three more hours." Harry stuttered.

"How did you three get here?" asked Ron, coming out of shock.

"Um, well, our friend Peter was being a git and tripped with a time turner," replied Remus. Harry got a dark look in his eyes at the name.

"What?" said Sirius thickly.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We might as well; we can always obliviate their memories later." she replied.

"Ok." Harry said, and began to tell them about Peter's betrayal, James and Sirius' murders, and Remus's short teaching career.

"Wow." Sirius said when Harry finally finished, a good hour later. "I just have one question, though."

Harry said, "What?"

"Is it really true the James finally gets with Lily?"

"Yes, Sirius." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Ha, ha!" yelled James, and proceeded to do a little victory dance, fresh from the seventies.

"I hope to never see that again in my entire life." said Harry, in a state of shock.

"What? You know that dance was out of sight."

Harry just sat there catatonic while Ron just fell to the floor and Hermione laughed her head off at Harry and Ron's reactions, as well as the fact that James had known he was Harry's dad for less than an hour and already he had embarrassed Harry in front of his friends. James just stared at them blankly.

"What?" he finally asks.

"I can't believe you just said that." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"James, you really should know better than to not think common lingo has changed in twenty years. It's like calling someone Daddio." Remus explained.

"Yeah, well- well- well at least I don't become a teacher, _Professor _Lupin." James said, quite pleased with his insult.

"You idiot," Remus muttered, and then Sirius said, "So! Are we still going to play this prank or what?"

"You have to be kidding, Siri, we can't do a prank _now_."

"And why not, Moony? Padfoot's right. We have to go through with this no matter if we're in our own time or not."

"Fine." Remus said exasperatedly, "But who are we going to use as a substitute Snape?"

"We can just use the old one…" Ron said evilly, and they chatted about their plan until they pulled into Hogsmeade station, pausing only to pull on their robes. (James, Sirius, and Remus' trunks and belongings were transported with them.)

At Hogwarts

"You realize we're going to have to go to the headmaster after this, right?" Remus said as they finished up their preparations for the prank.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Professor, sir," Sirius said jovially. Moony just rubbed his temples.

"All right. Let's get to the Gryffindor table."

"Right. Just let me light the fuse…there we go. Let's move." And at that Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and their accomplices Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved down to the great hall unnoticed by their peers and teachers, but not by their chuckling headmaster. He knew he was going to have quite the laugh with Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs back.

As Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak, the hall went silent.

"It is now time to let the sorting begin!"

The three marauders and the Golden trio stifled giggles. This was going to be hilarious.

As soon as the large doors opened and first years spilled into the hall, a no heat Filibuster firework shaped like a giant pixie came in the hallway through the doors. As soon as it disappeared and everyone started to wonder what happened, hundreds of Cornish pixies flew into the hall and all hell broke loose. Neville, who we all know had a bad experience with pixies in his second year, promptly ducked under the house table, which did everything except hide him from the pixies. However the pixies seemed to have a main target to which cause mayhem, namely Snape, and with Harry and Ron's interference, Malfoy. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, banners saying 'Long live the Marauders' sprung up all over the hall. All the while, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony were all totally charmed to be protected from pixies and all totally laughing their heads off. Dumbledore also seemed to propel pixies, and allowed himself a heavy chuckle. After about twenty minutes of this, however, he seemed to think that was enough and sent the pixies away from the school, not bothering to take down the banners.

"Now that is over, let the sorting really begin!"

After the last firstie was sorted, and the pranksters stopped laughing, Dumbledore said his regular 'tuck in' and the feast was under way. Sirius and Ron had an eating contest, to the awe of their peers, and succeeded in eating so much the house elves had to work to get the food on the table, leaving a couple of seconds where there was no food on the plate at all. Sirius ended up winning, though Ron gave him a run for his money. Afterwards Dumbledore said his normal speech: the forbidden forest is forbidden, no magic in the school corridors, no Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, yadda yadda yadda. After everyone else left the great hall the pranksters went to talk with Dumbledore, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who had to take the traumatized first years to their dormitories.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Well, that just about covers it for this chapter. I hope to post in the next week or so, so don't worry. I don't really care if you review or not, seeing as I already know this fic isn't all that great to begin with, what with the overused plot and bad pranks. If you do want to review, however, I would very much appreciate it. Til next time, here's me, signing out.


	2. Dumbledore

-Samanddanny here again with chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed. They are very appreciated.

Thanks again, people! Here's the fic!

Harry waved goodbye to his friends as he and the marauders make their way to Dumbledore.

"That was quite a show today, boys, but I'm afraid I have some questions that need to be answered in my office."

"Yes, Professor," all three of them said simultaneously.

As they made their way to the headmaster's office, the three Marauders couldn't help but notice the changes in the castle from their time until now; virtually none. That is, until the Headmaster came to a halt in front of them.

"Chocolate pudding covered hot dogs." Dumbledore told the gargoyle guarding the entrance, while motioning for two disgusted boys, and one thoughtful Sirius.

"Chocolate pudding covered hot dogs! That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" shouted an appalled James once they had reached Dumbledore's office.

"Actually, I can see how that would be an enjoyable dish."

"Sirius, just because you could survive on dog food doesn't mean the rest of us can." Harry quipped.

"I didn't know you could come up with those kinds of insults, Pronglet. Where did you get them, a joke book?"

"Only one that you've written."

"Now I would hate to cut this highly amusing argument short," the wise headmaster interrupted with a smile, "but I believe there are more important matters in which you for can enlighten me."

"Well, Professor," Remus started, "we were sitting in our compartment in the train in our time, when Peter-"

"Who we will _kill_ when we get back," Sirius interrupted viciously.

"Yes, who we will kill, Sirius, but as I was saying, Peter- Sirius stop growling-"

"Harry said twelve years in Azkaban. Twelve years! And that's not the worst of it. He said my good looks go away, too! I'll kill that little rat."

"And what about me, huh? He betrayed me and got me killed!"

"Enough, you two. Anyways, like I was saying, Prof-"

"I will not have enough until that dirty rat is finished-" Sirius was cut off by a quick silencing charm cast by Harry, finally having enough of it.

"As you were saying Remus."

"Thank you Pronglet. _Anyways_, Peter came in with a timeturner and in his clumsiness dropped it. We were then transported to this time, in what happened to be the same compartment as Harry and his friends." Remus finished, finally.

"Ah, very interesting that you would be sent to this time, when you are the same age as James' son, here. Lemon Drop?"

"A what?"

"It's a muggle sweet I'm rather fond of. Or here, have a toffee."

"Okay," Prongs said, and Harry realizing what it was, started to warn him but too late; James popped it into his mouth, and feathers popped up on his body from head to toe.

"Ah, I always did dream of the day I would prank the infamous marauders."

"Dumbledore, you sneaky headmaster, you." Remus said, laughing. Sirius was also laughing, but had the silencing charm on him, so he didn't make any noise.

"You know, I kind of like Sirius better this way." said James, still covered in feathers. Sirius then mouthed the words, 'ha ha ha'.

"Well, boys, we must do something about your enrollment until we can find a way to send you back to your own time. Now, to do something about your looks. James, you look much too much like Harry, and Sirius, you look too much like your older self, as do you, Remus. Therefore, I believe a glamour charm is in order." Quipped Professor Dumbledore, and with a swish of his wand, all three of the boys' looks changed.

James, who had previously looked like Harry, now had dirty blonde hair that just brushed past his ears, and was slightly messy, but not even close to the extreme amount of messiness he had had before. His nose was shorter, and his eyes changed from hazel to crystal blue. His sight had even been fixed, so that he did not have to wear his glasses anymore. He was a few inches taller than he had previously been, reaching to about six foot one. His clothes changed into a more modern style. Also, the effects of the Canary Cream disappeared, much to a dismayed, yet silent, Sirius. Sirius changed from his dusty brown hair to a bright red head, which was short and spiked. He also gained an inch or two leaving him at six foot two. His eyes switched from a clear blue to a light brown and his nose lengthened a bit. He received a piercing in one ear on the lobe, and two on the other ear's cartilage. His clothes changed into what you could get from Hot Topic. Remus changed the most, though. What were brown eyes changed to a vivid green, not as green as Harry's, but still pretty green, and his hair changed from a light brown to a bright blonde. His entire face changed structure, and his nose became a little rounder. His clothes also changed into a modern fashion.

"What gives?" Sirius said with a slightly deeper voice; the charm being lifted.

"Well, I think you look more like a rebel that way," said Dumbledore.

"I guess so, but what? No nose piercing?"

"Sorry, let me add that." Dumbledore said, and with another wave of his wand he added a nose and eyebrow piercing to Sirius's face.

"Wait 'til 'Mione sees that," said Harry, laughing. Sirius, however, didn't see what was funny.

"Hey, I like my new look. Dumbledore, is there any way I can keep these piercings when I go back?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Professor," Harry said imploringly, "can I have piercings, too?"

"Only if your father says you can." said Dumbledore, amusedly.

"Only a nose and eyebrow ring."

"Done." With a swish of his wand the headmaster gave Harry some piercings of his own to love. "I think that will do for appearances. Now, for the matter of your names."

"We have to change our names?"

"Sirius, you idiot," James said under his breath. "Yes Siri, we have to change our names because we can't very well go around as a dead guy, an ex-teacher, and a dead convicted murderer, who was really innocent despite eyewitnesses."

"Point taken."

"I think mine should be Joel Miller." Remus interjected, cutting off the two's banter.

"Hm. I think that will do." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Hey, I have a question," James said suddenly, "If we have to change our names, wouldn't we be considered as muggle-borns around here?"

"Yes, but you will find that heritage is taken more lightly in this time."

"Cool."

"Hey," Sirius said, "I want my name to be Darren Ward. I like that name."

"Hmm," James said, "I think I'll keep my first name, and I think I'll change my last name to Turner. I had a friend with that name when I was little."

"Very good. Now that's settled, I believe three bunks are added to the sixth year dormitory. By the way, the password is Snagglepuss. Do remember your names and introduce yourselves as new students from a small school in the south, which burned down do to Voldemort's rising. Do not be afraid to speak his name either. Goodnight."

With that, the four boys walked to the Gryffindor dormitory, only to find Ron and Hermione waiting for them in the common room.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Hermione with a happy look on her face. Ron seemed to have one as well.

"First of all, why are you two so happy?" Harry asked, curious.

"Nothing." Hermione and Ron both blushed.

"Why, I do believe Miss Hermione and Mr. Ron here have been snogging it up while waiting for us, don't you agree with me, Mr. Turner?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Ward, I do. What about you, Mr. Miller?"

"I think that could be likely, Messrs Ward and Turner." With that the two just blushed deeper.

"Wait a minute! We were not _snogging_, you three, Ron and I just happened to have realized our mutual feelings for each other and are going out now, but we were not snogging." Hermione said in an indignant tone.

"Ha! I knew you two would get together! Neville owes me ten galleons! Woot!" Harry then proceeded to do his happy dance, which I will leave you guys to imagine.

"You _bet _on us?" said Hermione, getting red in the face. Ron, sensing an explosion nearing, held up a pillow from a nearby couch to shield himself.

"Hermione, calm d-"

"_Calm down? **Calm down! **_**I'll show you calm down! I'll calm you down so bad you'll have to levitate yourself from class to class!"**

"What do you know, I think it's time for us to go to bed," said Sirius, aka Darren, faking a yawn.

"Yep, c'mon Moony," James said quickly, and yanking his friend by the arm to the dormitories.

"Hermione, maybe we should all go to bed. Remember, classes start tomorrow." Ron said, trying to placate the seething girl.

"Fine. See you in the morning, Ron." Hermione hissed, heading off for her own dormitory.

"Thanks, mate."

"No, problem."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were almost asleep when they heard strange voices from the other side of the common room.

"Hey, look, they look like they're sleeping-"

"Who are you?" Neville said, now up and wide awake, Dean and Seamus at his side.

"Oh, it looks like I was wrong. We're the new students. Here, let me turn on the lights." Sirius said, quickly waving his wand to light a few candles. Just then, Harry and Ron came in.

"Oh, hey, you guys. Have you met the new students? This is James Turner, Joel Miller, and Darren Ward. Their school burnt down so they're coming to learn here." Harry said, watching his roommates.

"Oh and by the way, Neville, you owe me ten galleons; Ron and Hermione got together." he finished, but added, "By the way, Hermione found out we betted on them and she's out to kick both of our arses."

"Right. Here's your money." Neville said, begrudgingly giving Harry the galleons.

"Well, we can talk tomorrow." Dean said, "Let's go to bed."

"Right." Sirius turned out the lights, and the dorm mates all went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders and the Golden Trio sat together comparing schedules at the Griffyndor table, Hermione's anger of the night before forgotten.

"Oh, man. I've got potions with the Slytherins." Harry said.

"Me too, mate. At least we don't have Divination this year, though." Ron said, scanning his schedule for the day.

"Wait, who's that teacher up there?"

"Oh, that's-"

"Attention, students, but we have a new teacher here with us, as well as a few new students. This is Professor Slughorn. He has come out of retirement as a favor to me, and will take the position of Potions teacher. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be filled by Professor Snape." Ignoring the aghast looks of the students, Dumbledore continued, "Also, we have three new Gryffindor sixth years, Messrs Miller, Ward, and Turner." After the polite applause subsided, the students went back to their meal.

"Well, that was a nice Hogwarts welcome. What do you say we turn this place upside down, eh, Moony? Padfoot?" Prongs said as they were walking toward Griffindor table.

"I say that to be a swell idea, Prongsie, my boy. What do you say we let our junior squad in on this one, too." Padfoot said, with a malevolent glint in his eye.

"I would say that would be the best idea, since Harry would feel left out by his own father. Trust me. That's not a good feeling." Moony said with all seriousness.

"Well, then. I think this will be good. Secret Spot tonight at 12:30 sharpish?" Prongs said in a business-like tone.

"Sounds good. You still got the map?"

"Yeah, yeah, Padfoot, relax. As if I would go anywhere without it." Prongs said merrily, patting his pocket.

"Good. Moony, you pass it on to the others, ok? Bye!" Padfoot said quickly, rushing to the Griffyndor table.

"Yeah, see ya, Moony." Prongs said, joining Sirius, or Darren, at the house table. Walking over, he sat down next to Hermione, who was staring at Darren and Harry's faces, not being able to get a proper look at them the night before.

"What the-"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I think I'll be mean and end it right there. Sorry for the short chapter, I seem to be incapable of writing long ones. Yes, I know that Herms would probably expect something like this to happen, but I like it better this way. XD By the way, I do enjoy a chocolate pudding covered hot dog from time to time. I have a plot forming for the rest of the story, and I promise it won't be too bad. Hopefully. Fluffybunniesofdoom25 out.


End file.
